evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Not Always Nice/Gallery
Gallery Arthas Two-Sides.png|Arthas Menethil was noble, honorable and righteous knight of the Silver Hand, and prince of Lordaeron, but after taking up the cursed runeblade Frostmourne, he became a malevolent, cold and ruthless death knight, led the Scourge in destroying Lordaeron, and merged with the Lich King. Thunderclap Two-sides.png|Thunderclap was initially nice and friendly to Arlo after first meeting, but quickly reveals his true carnivorous nature after devouring the critter. Obadiah Stane's two-sides.png|Obadiah Stane Initially was at first nice and friendly to Tony Stark, but later reveals his true nature where he actually wanted to permanently remain in control over Stark Industries. Harvey Dent aka Two-Face.png|Harvey Dent was loyal and honest ally and friend of Batman, but unfortunate accident, make that become a criminal as Two-Face Charles Muntz Two-sides.png|Charles Muntz was nice to Carl and Russell, but then reveals his true nature with the intent to capture Kevin. Blackburns Two-Sides.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn were initially nice and friendly to Eliza Thornberry, posing themselves as zoologists, but later reveal themselves to actually be ruthless poachers. Rourke's Two-sides.png|Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke was initially nice and friendly to Milo Thatch for most time, but later reveals his true nature with intent to get the Heart of Atlantis. Eddy's Brother Two-Sides.png|Eddy's Brother at first seemed to be loved brother to Eddy, but quickly reveals his true sadistic nature by mercilessly abusing his brother. Hans' Two-sides.png|Prince Hans for most time was nice and charming to Anna, but later reveals that he never loved her, he was just manipulating her to take the throne for himself. He then locks her in the room to freeze. Stromboli Two-sides.png|Stromboli was at first nice to Pinocchio, but quickly reveals his true nature by locking him in cage. Bellwether.png|Dawn Bellwether starts off being compassionate and understanding to Judy Hopps, but in the final climax, she reveals herself as the mastermind behind the savage attacks. Mirimoto - two sides.png|Miss Mirimoto started off appearing as a compassionate and understanding teacher to the Mystery, Inc. Gang, but revealed her evil plot to seize power over Tokyo and resurrect the Black Samurai. Sunnyside False Utopia.jpg|Lotso initially acted like what his name implies towards Woody and the gang, but later reveals his true twistedly evil nature. Edgar Two-sides.png|Edgar Balthazar was initially very loyal and nice to Madame Bon Famile but after hearing that her cats get her fortune, he decides to get rid of them so he can have the fortune himself. Robert Callaghan's Two-side.png|Prof. Robert Callaghan was initially very friendly towards Hiro Hamada and his friends. However, after a lab accident ends with his daughter Abigail disappearing that Hiro and his friends near the climax of the film discovered, Callaghan, sets the building on fire - presumably killing Tadashi - and escapes with Hiro's Microbots. Later, Callaghan becomes known as the supervillain Yokai, seeking revenge on Alistair Krei, whom he blames for the accident. Stinky Pete's Two-sides.png|Stinky Pete was initially friendly towards Woody, but later reveals his true nature as he framed Jessie for turning the TV on, and is determined to go to the Tokyo Museum with the whole Round Up Gang, regardless whether the others want to go or not. Boingo Two-sides.png|Boingo initially acted to be the cute little rabbit he appeared to be, but later revealed himself to actually be the evil Goody Bandit. Henry J. Waternoose III Two-sides.png|Henry J. Waternoose III initially was friendly to Sulley most of the time, but later reveals himself to be Randall's chief boss to Sulley and Mike after being convinced by Randall to assist him and learning about Boo as he saw her as a threat to his business. Cecil, Gus and Reginald Two-sides.png|Cecil Fredericks, Gus and Reginald initially acted like kind elderly security guards they appeared to be towards Larry Daley, but later reveal themselves to be after the stealing the tablet of Amuk Munrah and other valuable objects, wishing to retain their health and fund their retirements, the three plan to frame Larry for the real thefts, and disabled the tablet to stop the exhibits from interfering. King Candy - two sides.png|King Candy started off appearing noble and welcoming, but then revealed himself as the ruthless tyrant and psychopath he truly was and reveals that he is actually Turbo in disguise. Alejandro Two-sides.png|Alejandro initially acted to be charming and nice man, but reveals his true nature after eliminating Bridgette. Tangier's Two-Sides.png|Tangier at first was nice and friendly to Russell Ferguson, but reveals his true nasty nature by sabotating another photo session by putting hot sauce to Russell's food. Scarlett Two-sides.png|Scarlett was initially a nice and wise person, but reveals her true nature as the genius of evil after taking control of the control panel. Varian two-sides.png|Varian was initially an nice, friendly and helpful ally to Princess Rapunzel and her friends, but later reveals his true vengeance-seeking colors to Rapunzel betraying her. Bismuth's two sides.png|Bismuth was very friendly to Steven and Crystal Gems, but she reveals her dark nature to Steven Universe about utilizing the Breaking Point to shatter the Gemstones of Homeworld Gems. Ernesto de la Cruz Two-sides.png|Ernesto de la Cruz was initially nice and friendly to Miguel, complimenting him and sharing with him passion and love for music, but later he reveals his true nature to Miguel after admitting his murder of Hector and stealing his fame. Ben Ravencroft two sides.png|Ben Ravencroft first appeared to be a charming author who wanted Mystery, Inc.'s help to find a book belonging to his ancestor Sarah Ravencroft to she was a good women not a wicked witch, but was revealed he was really using them to find the book so he can become powerful Tord_Larsson_-_Jekyll_and_Hyde_Personality.png|Tord at first was friendly towards Edd, Matt and Tom, but later revealed his true colours and decided to take over the world. Andrea_Beaumount_two-sides.png|Andrea Beaumount first seen as an innocent, sad woman visiting Gotham City after ten years and wants to start her relationship with Bruce Wayne all over, but is later revealed as the deranged, murderous Phantasm, seeking revenge on the mob gang who threatened and killed her father Anakin Skywalker aka Darth Vader.png|Anakin Skywalker at first he was a Jedi Knight fighting on the Light side of the force and trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but by Emperor Paplatine joined to Dark Side of the Force and he become the nestest Dark Lord of Sith known as Darth Vader. Cassie's two sides.png|Cassie Rose was initially friendly and harmless to Jesse's gang and the Youtubers for most time, but later reveals that she is The White Pumpkin. DJ's two sides.png|DJ was initially helpfull to Finn and Rose for most time, but later reveals that he serve the First Order. Chester V's tow sides.png|Chester V was initially nice and friendly to Flint Lockwood for most time, but later reveals his true nature with the intent to get the FLDSMDFR. Scarlett Overkill's two sides.png|Scarlett Overkill for most time was nice and charming to Kevin, Stuart and Bob, but latter they did failed in stealing the crown, she was angry with them and locks them in the warehouse. Sentinel Prime Two-sides.png|Sentinel Prime was the original leader of the Autobots before Optimus until the war for Cybertron left him no choice but to form a partnership with Megatron. However, it becomes clear that he blackmailed Megatron so he could take over the leadership of the Decepticons for himself. Category:Galleries